


Warriors Beyond

by IllusionedDrawer64



Series: Expanded DC: Warriors AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Elseworlds, Justice League - All Media Types, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Crossover, DC Elseworlds - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionedDrawer64/pseuds/IllusionedDrawer64
Summary: Sequel to Into Thy BatCredits and Creativity Belong to DragofeildAll rights Belong to Erin Hunter and DC ComicsI Own Nothing! Inspired by SenthafangAndDramaKitty





	Warriors Beyond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragofelid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragofelid/gifts).



"I Can Say Without Doubt That There Are An Infinite Numbers Of Universes...Some Are Just Like Our Own...But For One Or Two Significant Events, Exactly The Same...." -Lex Luthor 

~

Intro by We Could Work Together image by Dragofeild

"We could work together. I could rehabilitate you. You needn't be out there on the edge anymore. You needn't be alone. We don't have to kill each other.  
What do you say?" -The Killing Joke

He remembers it 

Jake was alone around his paranoia claw marks in his own prison den...and missed the "good o'l days".

He was once a friend to Batstrike...sharing the almost same grief that took away both of their families...

But remarked by others that his parents wasn't much honorable...

Didn't let that get to him; like Batstrike he had a common goal of just being a loyal warrior...

"You and I are the Same Snitch, buddy..."

But his inner self is always nagging him...because of his childhood scars that he received on the day he lost his family-creating a giant simile...but now his face, much more like his eyes-show if he was crying...

He is crazy as the darkness within him-he's a killer...

But that does sound to much, besides if ambition does want to burn within him-creating the Lake into a burning mad place that The Dark Forest and others desired; he would do it like a builder who wants restart with a new empty place. 

Others didn't understand...they though he was just plain crazy or evil as those fallen warrior cats before him. Then he would reply: "What's madder? (scoffs) Tigerstar wanted to rip off Firestar's loved ones' lives in front of his last life-Me, if I was there I would do it by sanely on the accounts when they are wounded fatally-I would left them die in front of my paws giving them no relief, just letting them to see the true face of sanity image when they pass to Starclan above. So, you (A/N: boy I love this) see I'm not A Monster...in short I Am Just Ahead Of Curve".

Then again he murdered: that lovable Clanmate because of his claws, two Skyclan warriors, three Riverclan's causalities, three other causalities for Thunderclan, Reednose's sister, Janetberry's mate (she was protecting the nursery-but some reason, he knew it wasn't fun and satisfying to kill her...), and also Batstrike's mate. Additionally not to mention he battered Redmask but that was another different story-heh. However, ever since that recent attack on the Island's Gathering-all that he had killed came back confronting him...

Then more news came: Reednose (the warrior is know for his keen sense of skill and enigma) had defected from Windclan (with some cronies). First act-wounding Foxfur from Shadowclan. Batstrike is there confronting him...

...well then, The Show Must Go On...

...

War Of Jokes And Riddles 

Batstrike with his new proteges: females (OC) Casspelt (who is known to resist against pain very well) and almost vengeful (OC) Katheart (whose mate was slain, however his Starclan spirit guide her...) from Shadowclan along with (OC) Foxfur's son and daughter, and ballistic (used-to-be kittypet) Kelvin from Thunderclan, are trapped in the rage war between Reednose and Jake. 

Few Moons Earlier... 

Reednose started to ask-"EXPLAIN TO ME THIS" jokes before...killing his opponents during the his boundaries patrols-direct violation to the Code...he wanted to challenge it, so in short-he when "mad". 

Jake on the other hand feels that he is stealing both punchline and spotlight. Like the time with Dogwhisker that he almost took control of a certain clan...

Reednose berates Jake on killing his sister ("Knock Knock"), and Jake replies in a frown: "who's there" 

He says that he can restore Jake back to former glory...with a frown Jake scars him at the neck (that looks like a vaguely familiar symbol: [?])-war have just begun.   
(Below references from War of Jokes and Riddles-credit goes to them!)

Peace was broken once again,  
it fell into Slaughter (raging through winter and spring),  
Misery (mad versus fear),  
Torture (scars and duality),  
Mayhem (threats of death and the dead rule the Lake),   
Havoc (birds and insects no longer see any benefits),   
Betrayal (killer rogues and undead Dark Forest take sides),  
Devastation (bats flee from caves around muddy areas),   
and Insanity (Jake and Reednose confront each other many times). 

 

Nightfeather guards at Riverclan, Redmask and Dmitri and Alderwhisker and Foxfur and Dogwhisker are stationed at Shadowclan, Janetberry with Timberoak and the "kittypet patrol" and Ivyberry and Hollydapple and Badgerstep's "reckoning" stand wake at Thunderclan. 

No matter how he tries...Jake wouldn't and couldn't smile...  
...until Batstrike found certain friends that made things more interesting. 

...

When the clans are caught in this skirmish-many though it would be here and gone later-they were wrong.   
And what they need are more...heroes:

Feline of Strength

When Janetberry's daughter retired from the position (since she was crippled but still active as warrior-like medicine cat), Hopecloud was casted. His uncle killed his father in attempt to control Thunderclan-in no other choice, he forced to end his knowable heinous uncle. However, still believed in his strong moral code-his toughness is always hid by his friendliness. After all, both his mate and his elder mother are counting on him to do what is right. 

... 

Marveling Lionstrike 

As Windclan's honorable deputy, she maintained her lineage by handling Reednose's defection very well. Additionally his hold upon Windclan quickly ceased. As Lionstrike lead her example for a rallying cry, Lichenspot-(the notable not social but loyal warrior) stood and awatched-surveying the scenes and helping those who need it. Swiftstep-(arguably the fastest warrior at the Lake) quickly flash point round up those who are ready to end the madness. Rabbitmask-(almost as mysterious and has a gift that is guided by Midnight herself) overlooks the determined alliance with Batstrike...and sees the darkness he wears.

...

The Hawk Feline

In Riverclan, Nightfeather rouse up many volunteers to end this (jokingly) "pointless rogues' dispute", one of them was female loyal warrior named: Hawkwing-(If bats was for Batstrike, hawks at the Lake were her fascination). Meawhile Minnowstrike-(best available loyal warrior that can swim, even through the Lake itself...) shook out his shaggy and baggy fur from a recent swim to save survivors who fallen into the river and lake from the raging dispute... 

...

Honor Thy Forest

With Crowsong-(who is his mate), he teams up with Batstrike to help ending the war...then again Forestclaw's sassy insane laughter is loved by Hollydapple. He was trapped on an abandoned Twolegs boat for many moons-in the middle of the Lake, until he is able to come back...additionally in the Shadowclan, Leafshine-(remembers his past mistakes and ready to atone for them...) and Ravenstorm-(who groups herself with friends from different clans...) meets Timberoak, Rockwhisker, Firetail-(from Riverclan with Nightfeather and calls him Nightwing for fun...), and Stoatfang to discuss to corner the mad dispute between Reednose and Jake. Meanwhile, Batstrike says it is ready for Patrick-(an interesting kittypet that Batstrike once saved his life...) to join in now...

...

Rocking the League 

Hopecloud-(arguably strongest warrior at The Lake), Lionstrike-(an approved lineage), Forestclaw-(warrior that Batstrike can relate to) and Crowsong, and Batstrike made a solemn pact in front of Starclan with all others to end the recent madness; to maintain where the clans are-and never to stop to help out, and never to do what is necessary that leads to darkness. Rockwhisker took all those words in his amazing mind with Stoatfang-(who helps out Rockwhisker). 

...

Rise Of Rogues: A New Squad

Then the dust finally settles...

(This version of the rest notable DC Rogue Galleries and Heroes)

It is Reednose and Jake again-with their new style of friends (interesting rogues from nearby Twoleg town-they had their own alleyway "gang" there, by notably Jake)-their names (if it is their real names): Boomer, Eggheader, "Insane" Quilt, Erase, Polka, "Mr" Mime, Spider (Tarantula), Bastet (King Tut reference), Moth, Harriet, Zodiac, Phosphorus, "Maggpie", "Culator" (Calculator), Kabuki Duo, Orca, Ghost, Clock, Calendar, Kite, Kittyman, Zebra-Kit, and almost messy-condiment-colored feline. They demanded in order to cease the new chaos, they must bring prisoners-Batstrike and Janetberry. 

However, with the rest of the warrior cats alliance league covering the Lake, Batstrike found some who rival (they comment that they clash alot) the other "colorful felines" rogue group that they had a dog named Wonder: (they chose their own names, though hinted that they might been long-since kittypets or tamed loners before) Hex (who almost reminded of Half-Face), Apache, Vulcan, Dorado, Toshio, Jay and Zan, and then Wendy and Marvin (who commented that they were used to be pets with Wonder in the same household...commented that they don't want to talk about it). 

-

The infamous Reednose's insurrection and Jake's murderous dispute were now over, the new founded and old rogues with The Dark Forest fled with Jake. 

Everycat cried for Reednose's blood...however they found out in the skirmish, he lost his memories...in a mental breakdown. 

In the brief skirmish, Reednose thought he already knew the enigma and reason of Batstrike and Jake feud. However Reednose found out in first time in his life-he was wrong...  
Batstrike was about to give a justified killing blow to astonishing Reednose but Jake...  
...stops him (costing his paw to be almost shredded and wounded). And finally...  
...finally smiles-laughs aloud if he haven't for a long time...

Reednose was loss at words...and questioned his mind...and by wanting to forget-he breaks down. 

In other words, Batstrike later on permitted to give him a second chance...

Later all went back home. 

Peace might have been gone and be here again, however-many warriors are now inspired...

By the League of Heroes at the Island's Gathering-They state That Batstrike's new tide of era isn't "Problematic" (War of Jokes and Riddles include). 

Instead it was a beginning. 

...

Daybreak of Equity

Batstrike as a loner wasn't much alone, with his followers-they give The Lake when it seeks its help.

It includes: maintaining the different clans patrols not fighting into each other, and see that the Shadowclan and Skyclan and Riverclan and Windclan and Thunderclan boundaries are still in place. Also Twolegs are also being observed with notice-some of the Twolegs are seen of "studying them" with certain logos: Brainy Eye, and A. Waller Co.

This became a subject-debating that Batstrike and his group of new-founded loners are just doing what is right...

It is because ever since; Jake with his new band of rogues with combined forces of The Dark Forest always gave The Lake (and sometimes Starclan) the exact same trouble...

But Jake revealed his ultimatum: that the Clans abandoned...exiled...and outcasted him...and those who firmly follow him. 

However Batstrike didn't give much a thought, and he with his band of (vigilant) followers are still welcome at the Gathering...mostly discussing with league of heroes that came from different clans.

Then the clans began to hate Batstrike...more likely his so-called arrogance that Starclan and The Warrior Code still go by them. 

Redmask meanwhile sometimes work alongside with Batstrike (reluctantly).

Shadowclan demanded Casspelt and Katheart and Foxfur with his family and Dmitri (who furiously refuses) and Alderwhisker and Dogwhisker and along with Forestclaw, Crowsong, Leafshine, and Ravenstorm to sever all ties with Batstrike.  
Riverclan stated to Nightfeather, Minnowstrike, and Hawkwing to attack him without any hesitation.   
Windclan told Lionstrike, Lichenspot, Swiftstep, and Rabbitmask to swiftly drive off him and his wild "rogues".   
At Thunderclan, things were no exception; they told Janetberry (who initially refuses, his daughter gave help to Batstrike that something ominous is going on...) with Bollheart, Timberoak and the "kittypet patrol", Ivyberry and Hollydapple, and Badgerstep (who happily obliges), Rockwhisker and Stoatfang, and (worried) Hopecloud to stop Batstrike all at cost. 

Meanwhile, Jake wasn't seen for a long time. Instead, his recently hired tough-killing co-conspirators/rogues are: Jervis (who prefers "Madcap"), Jonathan (a rouge who delights himself in scaring cats alike-uses a found Twoleg Scarecrow mask), Waylon, Victor, Oswald, Floyd, Freeze (the rogue then was known to be active at winter-and drowns cats with his bare paws), Basil (who later on joined Batstrike along with Waylon), Solomon, Hush (turns out to be Batstrike's long lost friend as a kit being stolen from a random rogue-later regained who he was in Shadowclan after being confronted and defeated by Dogwhisker, he explains that certain merciful rogues raised him), Slade (who often rival Floyd in killing sprees within the group...), Copper, "Anark", Burnfly, Lester (later killed by Jake for "You Just Had One Job" expression), and Shiva.   
All had one mission (that is noted Lester failed at): kill Batstrike

With amnesic Reednose as his partner and the loners (with the dog), they found more mysteries: Jake's certain rogue henchmen are brutally murdered by another group of rogues (that also fights against Jake) calling themselves: Kits of Shadow, lead by a mysterious female feline (who has a secret grudge against Jake) who accidentally frames Batstrike as the guilty party on killing lesser known rogues-and corrupt warriors within clans' ranks.   
To take care of their rogue hunters-they enlist a loyal fierce warrior from Skyclan who used to be both rogue and loner-calling himself Lane.   
He proved himself loyal (and secretly helps Batstrike) by defeating Badgerstep (who nearly captured Batstrike).

...

Mask of the Ominous 

As Jake's rogues and hired killers are backed off, Batstrike turns to mainly confronting Jake (however is still on the run for falsely accused of murders) who have recently scarred Rockwhisker and Hawkwing.   
If that wasn't all; he driven Hopecloud and all others who are allies and friends to Batstrike to madness (tricked them of having laughing prey for dinner-instead of killing them, it made them do Jake's bidding in a part of a plan. Jake only poisoned it by the claws instead of his teeth which are more deadly). 

"Batstrike we don't have to do this..." (all of new-founded friends or The Heroes' league are forced to be defeated by his bare paws with the loners and Forestclaw with Alderwhisker, Nightfeather, Redmask, Timberoak, Dmitri, and Foxfur's children plus Rabbitmask who all explain to Batstrike what just happened, Batstrike notices the change in to his new friends that he is confronting and knows it isn't even them at all...)  
"Sure we do" (punches/socks Hopecloud, insert things got real) 

(soon) "TELL ME, BEFORE I MAKE YOU BLEED-WHO DID THIS TO ALL OF YOU?"

"...I tried Batstrike...he almost took my mother and my mate away...you know-it is pretty funny"

"NO DAMMIT NO NOT HIM!!!"

"yes...Batstrike...AND NO ONE IS GOING TO SAVE YOU THIS TIME!!! YAY!"

Soon it was over.

"So who wins in the fight? Neither of Us" -Batman: Endgame

From the range of Hopecloud, Lionstrike, Lichenspot, Swiftstep, Crowsong, Leafshine, Minnowstrike, Stoatfang, and Ravenstorm-all are somewhat infected by Jake's control (the toxin founded in his claws or teeth), later all are steadily recovering since it is just almost minor mind control. All are forced to be knocked out by Batstrike and his allies (Janetberry with his daughter and his patrol, the loners and Forestclaw with Alderwhisker, Nightfeather, Redmask, Timberoak, Dmitri, and Foxfur's children plus Rabbitmask). 

-

Later he confronted Jake's rogue lieutenant contractor: Blackmask  
"You think that You CAN waltz in Boss's area?" he said calmly.

"Blackmask-I Am Here For Jake!" 

"Jake? H(e)m(h), Never heard of him since Then" 

(moves his sharpest claw in front of Blackmask's mate neck) "How About You, Brat? You Do Know Where J-Boss Went?"

(stutters-and giggles...) "Mr. J-who?"

"And You Sir-Have You Know Where Boss Went?"  
(Real Blackheart is revealed)

"What-but I did the job-come on! YOU THINK YOU WILL GET AWAY WITH THIS!? Also She Coming FOR YOU! YOU BE DEAD, THORNED-BRAINED! YOU'RE DEAD!-"

(Supposed Blackheart beats him by each syllable and words)

"CAN.YOU.JUST.PLAY-A-L-O-N-G!?!?!?!"

(Kills him)

Walks to nearby water source-washes of his face...it is Jake, who grins. 

"It's you, you're behind of all of Blackmask's operations" 

"WELL TECHNICALLY IT IS MY OPERATIONS-BESIDES BUDDY, I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WON'T HAVE THE GUTS TO MURDER, HERE-HAVE A LAUGH ON ME!!!"

Reveals that he have bitten her-which triggers the victim to laugh to death. 

-

Batstrike then confronts The Kits of Shadow's hideout (seeing that they are from Shadowclan-he looks for their supposed leader), however Jake beat him to it...(bodies of them with a face curling in grins to death, however they have scratch marks-Jake's claws and teeth have an unknown supernatural ability to make victims laugh at certain rates, and also some of the deceased have been tortured with forced cut-in smiles)

He finds out that a female warrior's father from Shadowclan died in the dispute between Reednose and Jake. Jake already figured it out, he stated, "MISS BEADFUR-I PRESUME?" 

Beadfur was a loyal warrior from Shadowclan, and blames Jake and anyone who is his associates (his present-colorful rogues, The Dark Forest, and last corrupt warriors that Beadfur killed in vengeance). 

She confronts him...in a timing that the beyond Lake boundaries received a almost lighting strike-starting a forest fire. 

With quick look for sources around his surroundings; he and his fellow loners found and lead a cascade-flushing flooding area from the rain. Which initially saves the clans. Meanwhile Jake orders all his followers to go with The Dark Forest. 

Beadfur had Jake by her grasps-but she was wounded in retaliation. She was ordered by Batstrike to take the loners and his new allies out to The Lake.   
Jake and Batstrike..."danced"...for a while. More like a break-up.

He broke Jake's teeth (can't poison anyone anymore).

He creates a smile on Batstrike's back-his body and face too.

While fighting, Batstrikes states, "I want you to know something funny...even after everything you did-I could have still saved you...from our ends"

"...hee...heh...Hah...Ah-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...yOu KnOw ThAt Is PrETtY fUnNY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOH-ACK!"

 

"...you and I need to evolve into together...Batstrike Who Laughs..."

-

Certain Twolegs find them (noted an interesting heart-shaped area around their bodies), and gave knocked out Batstrike Jake's blood transfusion for healing liability-turns out Jake's blood has almost same properties as Batstrike's blood.   
In either way, both survive. 

\- 

Beadfur soon meet up with Lane who soon proclaimed the truth at the Gathering that Batstrike was indeed innocent, all mourn for the heroic loss as they are given the explanation why there was a huge wet smoke instead of a fire. Batstrike gave his life again. 

Beadfur and Lane, Hex, Apache, Vulcan, Dorado, Toshio, Jay and Zan, and Wendy and Marvin along with Waylon and Hush and Basil, and peaceful Reednose soon joined Skyclan. 

Shadowclan has Casspelt and Katheart and Foxfur with his family and Dmitri and Alderwhisker and Dogwhisker and along with Forestclaw, Crowsong, Leafshine, and Ravenstorm. Patrick visits them-explaining Batstrike once saved his life...

Riverclan is guarded by Nightfeather, Minnowstrike, and recovered Hawkwing. 

Windclan is held by Lionstrike, Lichenspot, Swiftstep, and Rabbitmask. 

At Thunderclan, Janetberry with Bollheart, Timberoak and the "kittypet patrol", Ivyberry and Hollydapple, and Badgerstep (who glazes up to the moon), Rockwhisker and Stoatfang, and Hopecloud are silently mourning for their friend...Badgerstep reveals that his mother knew Batstrike's father...

-

Meanwhile "Madcap", Jonathan, Victor, Oswald (takes control of the group), Floyd, Freeze, Solomon, Slade, Copper, "Anark", Burnfly, Shiva, Boomer, Eggheader, "Insane" Quilt, Erase, Polka, "Mr" Mime, Spider, Bastet, Moth, Harriet, Zodiac, Phosphorus, "Maggpie", "Culator", Kabuki Duo, Orca, Ghost, Clock, Calendar, Kite, Kittyman, Zebra-Kit, and the almost messy-colored feline (named Condiment) are working alongside with The Dark Forest...knowing their leader of chaos will come back again. 

-

Dmtri mourns for his father-he may not have liked him, however he is drawn closer to fulfill the legacy of his father, who was a warrior.  
He learned to regain composure-even though many called him a son to "a kittypet, or a rogue".  
He already learned about the dangers of ambition...and vengeance. 

His mother was a rogue who was commented by Batstrike-"the one cat that tamed my depressed morals"...and most funnily, a vocab that almost best describes her is a thief...  
She was later introduced to the Shadowclan, proving herself a provable loyal warrior (saying thanks to Batstrike, which she reveals her hidden past with him)-and a best partner to Batstrike.   
Ever since then Jake was confronted by Batstrike-(as Batstrike tries to save him, Jake gave him a slip...falling into Riverclan's river from the Twolegs' bridge).   
Batstrike decided to finish loose ends-and settle down...and made her as his mate (Hopecloud once sends his congrats-basically he is the term for "best man or groomsman").   
Dmitri was born...and was trained by his mother herself (Robinpaw to Robinpool-comments of hating the warrior-given name).   
Once a while Batstrike's mate spend time outside of Shadowclan-she conceived him...outside of Shadowclan-Batstrike promises to look after him after his mate ties up some unfinished business...

Dmitri remembers his mother...and how she died...  
"...I just can't get over HIS death..."  
"...you're fond of him?..."  
"It is that he was RIGHT, one "hazy" day can make you go mad...I wonder it is because our different set of parents' deaths made us-who are we right now."  
"Then you are stronger than him...I think you are better..." as she gave Batstrike a sole embrace who silently and happily obliges. 

"TO BE FAIR..."  
Batstrike's mate posed for counterattack.  
"THAT DAY ISN'T OVER JUST YET!"  
Kills her...  
"HAHAHAHAHAH-ENCORE-ENCORE!" (tackled by Alderwhisker who repeatedly slashes him...Dmitri is behind him-in shock)

"...i'm sorry, my beloved...I didn't see him..."  
"...rest then my beloved" as he grieves and weeps silently for her.   
"...take care of him...promise me...promise...me..."  
Batstrike promises her...

Now Dmitri lost both of his parents-although this made him stronger-to protect Shadowclan even those from different clans or felines...wonders though if he is still alive.

Teams-up with certain different-set of loners that later joined Batstrike through Waylon (Batstrike found them in a Twolegs school): Kyle, Maps (Kyle's mate), Olive (who distrusts Batstrike...the incident with her mother), Pomeline, Colton (who can sneak in tight spaces), Hammer (who is actually a kittypet to the Headmaster Twoleg from the school, and visits back to the school time to time, leader of this group), Pherson (a cat from Scotland-and find herself at the school then the Lake), Tristan (who almost looks like a bat-one of close allies to Batstrike), Ray (friend to Olive), Symbol (who used to be a rogue), Lucy, Humphreys-who looks like a wolf in nature, Grey (later became a respected and admirable warrior to Batstrike), and Warren. Additionally Duke, Dax, Dre, Riko, Robina, Shug, Kat, Dawn, Yellow, Domino, and Cape (these others are rescued-by and looked up to Nightfeather, Redmask, Timberoak, and Dmitri) plus Static. 

They combat the once-lead-by-Jake rogues' group (new rogues joined such as: Booky, Milo, "Piggy" who is another jovial-sadist, sarcastic murderous cat, and Kate-the conflicted daughter of Basil, who convinces her to defect-another who defected was another rogue named Kirk-who comments of being too attacked and said to be bitten by bats). Later they receive help up from a kittypet from a nearby Twoleg town's fire department called Underhill near to the Lake to take down Burnfly (who secretly uses alias: "Matches") who was contacting a traitor within the Shadowclan named Blackfire-who is insane saying that he has "power of Starclan" at his side (later defeated but joined with Oswald and the group).   
Lichenspot with alias of "Jones" teams up with Janetberry and his (kittypet) patrol confront the rogues. 

...

Bats Blossoms

Meanwhile, a male kittypet with amnesia named Bruce lives with his adventurous kittypet friends: almost senior Harriet, Katherine, and...Eric. 

For Bruce, this was life...cared by his human owners who have already adopted Harriet and Katherine. Eric also was taken cared by the same owners. 

By what he can observe, his owners' names were: Malcolm Wheeler and "Miss" Wheeler. Apparently they have children-Bob "Thomas" and Martha Finger and "Jerry".

Thomas and Martha took a liking in Bruce (as he would enjoy purring next to them while they do their homework...and anything that is "bat" related). 

Jerry took a liking in Eric, as Eric "gives" an encouraging smile. He was the one who gave him the name-funny thing he found out was that when he tries to give a name that starts with a "J", he dislikes it loudly. Additionally Eric has green fur on his head-thinking it was natural. 

Bruce and Eric were friends...since they couldn't remember where they came from-not one bit, all they know is that both were hurt...and humans found them and treated them well. 

They were soon given away...to certain owners in a familiar house (...a warrior cat, Batstrike once hid around there as a loner...) and surrounded by a large forest that inhabit a large lake. 

The human owners say their home is called the Sanctuary Cottage. 

They mentioned that their forefathers once owned two rough pet cats...

They are often visited by Wheelers' older friends for tea and coffee, one of them was named Martin Goodman. 

Life was fine for a while...

Until the whole team decided to go for an adventure. They usually visit the Horseplace with Martin-which they meet certain animals called "horses" and hold a dog...and a cat. 

The Horseplace cat name was "Stanley", and tell incredible stories about: certain wildcats at the Lake. Says that his family once knew about them (descended by Daisy). 

Bruce, Katherine, Harriet, and Eric along with Stan-decides to start their adventures...

Before traveling Eric suggests of wearing a red cat mask for himself that was made by Martha who loves knitting (his personality was almost as shy-Bruce reassures him)

All four visit the Island...when they were silently observing the "meeting"-they are quickly discovered. 

-

Just after Batstrike disappeared-Janetberry took on the "mantle" with Nightfeather, (sometimes violent) Redmask, Timberoak, and Dmitri to portray Batstrike in many different locations-giving the rogue group (that is combined with The Dark Forest) trouble and pushed them back...strengthening the story, the myth, and the legend of Batstrike (in the cover of night, almost announcing they are Batstrike...until he returns)

Janetberry saw something that caught his eye, while his leader meet with others-he thought he saw Batstrike again...

Points this out to others...

The cats are quickly captured...

Eric was subdued quickly-the mask torn out by others; and by the green hair-quickly deduced who he was...Bruce and Eric with their friends were equally confused. Hopecloud with the others tries to tell Bruce, or rather Batstrike who he was...

The cats soon find out where Bruce and his new-found friends lived...

Shadowclan soon took responsibility of Bruce (though was pointed out as a kittypet-he doesn't have a collar), Eric, Katherine, and Harriet (much to everycat's chagrin-she held Badgerstep by her paws while surrounded by others). 

-

When Alderwhisker was waiting for others to arrive from the Gathering; he was surprised by Bruce-and recognizes him as Batstrike, Dmitri also meet up...  
"Father?"

"I-Im sorry...but who are you?"

"Dad-you don't remember me? But how- I thought Jake killed you!" 

"Jake? Is he a friend of yours?" Eric replied. 

"...no...actually, far from that"

-

After some time-Bruce was soon acquainted with cats saying that they knew him...

Beadfur and Lane, Hex, Apache, Vulcan, Dorado, Toshio, Jay and Zan, and Wendy and Marvin along with Waylon and Hush and Basil, and Reednose from Skyclan were overjoyed to see him again...and also meet with others to help to receive his memories.

Casspelt and Katheart and Foxfur with his family and Dmitri and Alderwhisker and Dogwhisker and along with Forestclaw, Crowsong, Leafshine, and Ravenstorm. Patrick joins them-and meet with Bruce, explaining the "basis of The Lake Clans again-also adding that The Tribe up in the mountains are far-fetched too"

Nightfeather, Minnowstrike, and Hawking gave a visit. Along with Lionstrike, Lichenspot, Swiftstep, and Rabbitmask. 

Janetberry with Bollheart, Timberoak and the "kittypet patrol", Ivyberry and Hollydapple, and Badgerstep soon discussed the certain events. Hollydapple was intrigued by Eric. 

Many more also talked with him Waylon,Kyle, Maps (Kyle's mate), Olive, Pomeline, Colton, Hammer, Pherson, Ray (friend to Olive), Symbol (who used to be a rogue), Lucy, Humphreys-who looks like a wolf in nature, Grey (later became a respected and admirable warrior to Batstrike), and Warren. Additionally Duke, Dax, Dre, Riko, Robina, Shug, Kat, Dawn, Yellow, Domino, and Cape plus Static....and certain bad cats also took wind of it too...

-

The rogues: Oswald, Blackfire, Booky, Milo, "Piggy", "Madcap", Jonathan, Victor, Floyd, Freeze, Solomon, Slade, Copper, "Anark", Burnfly, Shiva, Boomer, Eggheader, "Insane" Quilt, Erase, Polka, "Mr" Mime, Spider, Bastet, Moth, Harriet, Zodiac, Phosphorus, "Maggpie", "Culator", Kabuki Duo, Orca, Ghost, Clock, Calendar, Kite, Kittyman, Zebra-Kit, and Condiment soon learned of Batstrike's return. 

They all decide to assault on Shadowclan after brief discussion with The Dark Forest. 

As they did they meet some harsh resistance by Bruce and the cats he was with at the time. Along with Katherine and Harriet and Eric. 

Floyd defected to the Skyclan-explaining he has a daughter, and a huge fight ensued. Orca also defected and joined with Waylon. 

Hopecloud narrowly saves Bruce's life. Bruce sees Alderwhisker is in trouble and rushes to help him. He did but fell...  
Apparently the battle took place where the same cave Batstrike fell in...

With Hollydapple, Eric was attacked by Ghost-whose real name was Crawfur (once been in Shadowclan but became a rogue).

Crawfur hesitates-and saw the same distinction of Eric...and Jake (Eric doesn't have scars though-not anymore).

But an opportunity was made by Hollydapple-which accidentally lead Jake killing Crawfur, this a gave him a panic attack...and realization...

Alderwhisker soon fetches Bruce-whose memories returned as Batstrike. 

Oswald and his group almost won the battle...until Eric (who then went on a rampage after his shock) furiously fights all of the rogues-wounding each and every one of them, until Batstrike stops him...after a intense fight between them...Eric full of rage and blood spattered all over made clear to everyone that it was Jake...soon was pinned down...

"...heh-I guess that is it then...I just want to do what is right...you know? But-t I just can't you know? Can't...I know you used me-I should hate you for that...But I don't...I had a good time with you Bruce, tell me...are we still friends?...like some one you cared about?..."

"Of Course Eric, Of Course You Were My Friend-Regardless Who I Was. And Who You Were..."

"Heh, YOU KnOw-You ArE oNe MeSsEd Up CaT...but a friend...heh..."

-

Reinforcements arrive: Hopecloud's both son and daughter, his sister, Hopecloud's apprentice (with his friends...), and new almost uncertain allies; Hawkwing's mate, Windyfur (who is almost redish in nature...), Stormfire, Timberoak's mate, and the new pet dogs that reside at the Horseplace (Pip's descendants)-Ace (that quickly rescued grateful Batstrike's newest apprentice: Terry-whose parents are kittypets), Rex, "Kryto", and "Wolfie" (Hopecloud's apprentice savior). 

 

-

Soon The Dark Forest soon gained its new recruit-Ghost or once-been Crawfur...Oswald with the rogues plot revenge for another day. 

Meanwhile, all cats and allies soon returned back to their clans with the fact that Batstrike returned to the Clans and The Lake again. 

Harriet and Katherine soon returned to the collage-being new allies for Shadowclan (Batstrike often visits them time to time, Alderwhisker was impressed by Harriet sensibility). The Dogs returned back to the Horseplace. 

Batstrike confronted Hollydapple about bringing back Jake-and accuses of her of planning it all along...who replies that it was indeed strange-but life does work in mysterious ways; she always recognizes Jake no matter what, but felt of accomplishing her mission: to reform Jake ever since she was interested in him and mannerisms...and to stop the ongoing battles between him and Jake or else-by Starclan; it would tear the Lake apart...Batstrike and Hollydapple soon bid each other good-night. (Revealed by herself to Batstrike that she has a female kit named Lucy by Twolegs-Jake was the father)

-

Eric...or Jake as everyone around him called him, sighed deeply...remembering who he was....a murderer-but however not fully accepting it. He was alone in his same prison den-and wished things could have gone bit differently-ever since he was Jaggedmuzzle, or Jaggedkit; it was the choices and certain hazy events that brought him here...only if-

"Visitor for Jake!"

Jake looks up, "Bruce!"

Batstrike grins slightly. 

Jake chuckles.

~

 

May edit to expand the story  
~till next time!  
-IllusionedDrawer64


End file.
